Snowsdale Sparks
by AMulata
Summary: Daine goes back to Snowsdale with Numair in time for the Lovers day festivities, but what sort of sparks fly when faced with old acquaintances? [takes place between the Immortal series and the POTS series]
1. Home Town

**Snowsdale Sparks**

Summary: Daine goes back to Snowsdale with Numair in time for the Beltane festivities, but what sort of sparks fly when faced with old aquintances? takes place between the Immortals series and the POTS series

---

"Daine, are you sure? We can still go back if you don't want to."

A young woman with smoky brown curls and blue gray eyes looked towards the tall mage and sighed.

"Yes, I am sure. I want to make sure when I leave again it will be on my terms not for the fear of my life" Daine replied.

"If you are sure then" Numair replied.

The King of Tortall gave them both leave to travel to Galla and settle anything that Daine felt was nessacerry to her past. So the strongest mages in Tortall left Cours within a week among well wishers.

Infront of the two stretched the town of Snowsdale. The last time Daine had been here she wasn't on the best terms to put it lightly. She was part of the Snowsdale wolf pack who worked with her to rid the town of bandits that had murdered her mother. The town folk were convinced that she was possesed and had attempted to kill her. _No negative thoughts! You can do this. Just do it for Mama, she deserves to have her body given the proper rites by her daughter_, giving herself the courage needed she lightly kneed her horse Cloud into movement.

Sighing behind her, Numair also set his horse into a light trot.

Entering the town they were shocked with all the movement of preperation of something spectacular. Puzzling over the actions of the towns people they moved towards the closest inn.

"Good afternoon! May I be of assistance to you?" said the woman behind the counter.

"Yes my companion and I would like two rooms" said Numair stepping up.

"No problem, we are basically empty because of the Beltane celebrations that will be taking place in two night" informed the woman.

This shocked Daine, she had forgoten the date, glancing at Numair she noticed that he too had been shocked.

_Well I guess we will have to stay longer than expected_, thought Daine.

---

Please review - this is my first fic and constuctive criticisim will help!

Much appreciated,

AMulata.


	2. Nothing

Kinda forgot the disclaimer so here is the infomous line:

This story belongs to Tamora Peirce (Duh!) and only the unrecognisable was made up by me...

Thanks to:

**GinaStar**: You catch on _really_ quick but I was thinking about leaving them out of the whole social scene - but you never know, I might change my mind... Not to mention a twist to help it all out:D

**NumairIsCool**: Thanks so much! I think I replied by email - it says it all there!

**Poopie**: _Trust_ me when I say that I have no talent for writing - so your review was soooo nice! Yay!

**Rinnabeth Archer**: Thanks! I think I will keep on going because i hate reading stories that sound good but are not finished...

**Windedeagle**: No not TOGETHER together but they will be (hopfully) by the end. To tell you the truth this story is not well planned out but rather a 'going-with-the-flow' story.

**Sarra's wildchild**: Good question! I decieded to encorperate the question in this chapter! So read to find the answer!

**Steelsong**: More? The intro had to be short, otherwise it would be too over-wealming. So this story will be in small doses!

Love you guys for reviewing!!

---

Chapter 2: Nothing

After taking a bath, Daine moved down to the empty common room.

_I guess I should be happy that no one has noticed who I am amoungst all the preperations_, thought Daine, _though I am still not sure how I am going to go about doing that_. Settling down at a table, to wait for Numair she thought about how to break the news to her old town that she was back, _Well somehow i imagine that I will not be coming back without some grudges. From what I remember they really didn't apreciate how i helped them_.

"What is worring you Magelet?"

Spinning where she sat she found herself staring up into dancing black eyes belonging to her love, "Nothing much, you know how I am going to escape after the town pick up their pitchforks to chase me out of town" she replied flippantly.

"Well I would like to see them trying to do that when you have the ability to shape-shift into a _large_ animal" laughed Numair.

Falsly laughing Daine replied, "Yeah I would like to see that too"

Peering into her face Numair became serious, "You really think that they want to chase you out again, don't you?"

Daine met his eyes, "Well it is a possiblity isn't it? It's not like they are going to open their arms to me being back, even though its not for long"

Sighing Numair calmly explained to his student, "You have nothing to worry about. Your home is in Tortall, we came here so you can settle your old ghosts. There will be _no_ problem because we - and I am speaking for _many_ people when I say - we love you and will welcome you no matter what happened here years and years ago"

She pushed his leg with her toes grinning at him, "You need to stop reading my mind," putting on a ladies voice "it is _very_ unnerving Master Salmalin!"

Pouting foolishly Numair replied with a child's voice, "But then it wouldn't be any fun"

Laughing at him Daine just swatted at his arm, "Very funny".

Numair just grinned in reply. Puzzlement filtereds over his face as he surveyed the room "Where is everyone? There is a festivity coming up so shouldn't there be more people here?"

Shaking her head Daine replied, "No, Beltane is very big as a festivity in Galla, so everyone is spending it where their loved ones are. Their home town"

"Well that just means there will be no extra people to deal with your story" Numair replied.

_Stories!_ "Numair I think that you have just given me the _perfect_ idea if how to announce myself - of a sort anyhow" Daine said withe excitement.

"Somehow the tone tells me it's not your best idea" grumbled Numair.

Daine glared, "Fine I guess I will ask Kit to help me instead"

Making a move to leave. Numair caught her arm at the last moment. She smirked at him, "What, all of a sudden interested?"

Her only reply was Naumair poking his tounge out at her, Daine rolled her eyes.

"I am starving, how about you?" without waiting for a responce he called over a young woman from the door to order. She was a blonde with clear blue eyes, Tricata.

Daine ducked her head so the young woman couldn't see her face. It was one of the girls that teased Daine for being the bastard daughted of Sarra, but it didn't matter if she was nice to her and her friends she was still excluded from all forms of play.

Numair noticed her sudden withdrawl so ordered in really bad Gallan, which caused Daine to suppress fits of laugher.

When Tricata left, Numair turned towards her, "What is wrong? And why are you laughing?" asked Numair.

"The waitress, Tricata, knew me from when I was little" Daine said as if that explained it all.

Numair frowned but nodded, "Then can you tell me why you were laughing?" he asked as Daine ducked her head as the food came and he said 'thankyou' in Gallan.

"Oh, no reason" she said with a smile.

---

**A/N ** Can someone please tell me any information on people, and what they did to Daine. It would help because I don't have to books to check it up (bad timing for my friend to read it). Though be nice and review!


	3. Gossip

Disclaimer: Everthing you recognise belongs to Tamora Peirce... anything you don't belongs to me...

---

When night fell Daine crept out of her room and out of the inn. She didn't even bother being quiet when she went past Numair's room. She could hear his loud snores from the staircase. She giggled lightly at the thought.

She had not been good at sneaking but being friends with the lioness and her husband had taught her much. They taught how to defend herself and other useful tricks while helping out with their children who were very eager to help.

She moved in the shadows so not to drag attention to herself, in case someone looked out the window at her.

She made it to the town centre. There was a small fountain where many children played during the summer if their mama wasn't with them. To her right was the town notice board. She ran silently towards it.

_No... next... it has to be here somewhere... aha!_ She read the paper quickly. She took the quill on the table and quickly scribled an alias. Once she had finished she stood back and observed her handi work.

She took one more good look around then made her way back to the inn and slept soundly.

---

In the morning she woke to birds chirping outside her window.

Groaning she lifted herself from bed and spashed some water on her face, wincing as the icy water hit her cheeks.

She went out to feed cloud as he would not be placated by any other than her. She grinned at the angry huff that came from inside of Cloud's stall.

_Why did you want to come back here? Your mother knows that you love her... I don't think she wants you to be in danger just for you to say goodbye_ Cloud told her with everlasting pacience only resreved for her, _but if you were going to come _why _did you have to bring Stork Man?_

After giggiling a few moments she replied, _It's something i have to do... sometime soon I will need to face my past... why not now that everything is peaceful? Plus "Stork Man" has been my friend and more for a long while..._

Cloud rolled his eyes and snorted, _yeah he will protect you by blowing the rest of us up! And I was here before him! He should bugger off!_

Laughing she gave him his sugar treats and walked back into the warm common room and found Numair listening to the gossip around him.

"Goodmorning pet"

"Hear anything interesting?" she asked yawning.

"Nothing yet but I think something will come up soon" said Numair looking up at her.

"I have that feeling too"

---

Sorry for the long wait... has anyone actually been able to go through year 11 and had NO HOMEWORK?? better yet.. has anyone actually had FREE TIME??

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I love them all! Don't forget to review again!!

AMulata


	4. Getting Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Peirce's work 

**Smm91**: If year 11 has all that work i'm scared of year 12!! Thanks for the review!

**2Stupid**: Thanks for the review!

**Queen-Cocaine**: We have to do the work unless we want to become sushi for the teachers! lol but its just time consuming... :-( which takes time away from writing

**Serilia**: Yeah I kind of felt that Daine went everywhere but back home... It kind of made me wonder what would happen if she did return

**Evil Bunny of Death**: Thanks!

**GinaStar**: Thanks for the review! hope you like it...

**Steelsong**: well here is the next bit!

**ImmortalLover**: Sorry for the wait:S kinda got caught up!

Thanks for the reviews!!!

- - -

"Well?"

"Well what?" replied Numair with a smile.

"Nothing?"

"Well I am still sitting here the same I was about two hours ago, does that tell you anything?" his eyes were diverted but danced with merriment.

"Yes it does. It tells me you are going deaf" muttered Daine to herself. It was past luch time and there was still no gossip that might interest the pair.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"I didn't say anything" Daine said with an innocent face.

"Yeah sure" Numair said rolling his eyes with a grin.

Numair couldn't help it. He witheld the information that he knew Daine was looking for. After working with her for a couple years he knew she was waiting for information to reach him that she already knew. He normally told her, but this time he wanted to know the significance of it.

"...she is going to try and get Ronit to ask her to the festival..."

"...I'm going to get that yellow dress, Ben said it looked..."

"...no we were just going to go see the play and listen to the Story Teller. How about you?"

"Yeah the story teller is from outside, so she should have a good story..."

Numair turned to Daine, "We are not going to stay couped up her for anymore of this day. And since you are the local out of both of us you are going to lead me around the town, please?"

"Maybe later?" she tried.

"Oh no! You said that one already, so now that excuse is gone and I only accept first excuses you have to show me" Numair burst out triumph.

Daine put her head in her hands, "You're mean" she mumbled through her hands.

"No I am bored. Do you realise how nauseating it is to hear about a woman choosing colours of dresses? Blues, pinks, greens, yellows... for goodness sake - I almost passed out!"

"Ok! I'll go" she scowled, remembering the torture with Queen Thayet.

Numair grinned, "Thankyou!"

- - -

"So where do you want to go?"

"Lets start with today's story teller, maybe there is a good story"

Daine looked at him sideways, "You know about the story teller?"

"Yeah I heard about her. Something about being from outside..." trailed off Numair.

"Oh ok, well we can go back to the inn if thats what you want to see" she said turning on her heel.

"What?! No way!" yelped Numair. All that work of getting her outside gone so fast, "Why?"

"Well the story teller tells his or her story on one night only, tomorrow actually. Until then the story teller has no name just an alias. Most of the time it is an elder from the villiage but they are always seen writting the name up" Daine explained turning back around.

"So what are you going to tell them?" asked Numair.

Shocked Daine stared at him, _of course he would have figured it out, he knows you better than anyone_, "When did you hear?"

"I heard the name today, by the way if you didn't want me to figure it out then you might have liked to choose a name that I wouldn't know. It was obvious - did you forget I went with you into the dragon's home?" laughed Numair.

Daine smack her head, "So thats where I got the name! I should have realised" she said hitting her head again.

Numair stopped her, "well now we can work this out, what are you going to tell them - and more important - how can I help."

- - -

Author's Note:I'm soooo sorry!! i had prelims and everything went straight over my head!!! well i am on holidays now so hopefully they will come more frequent! Oh! by the by can someone tell me the name of skysong's grandma??? please! it is urgently needed!

AMulata


End file.
